Just the two of us
by Snupin
Summary: Oh, i'm so bad at summaries. One evening, Wataru and Kakeru find solace together. Implied Wataru/Kakeru/Naruse Contains light twincest. I'm sorry for the story/chapter title but I couldn't think of a good name.


Hi!! I know I should be updating my other stories but i've recently finished Gakuen Heaven and I had to write this!! I love Wataru and Kakeru soooo much. They should have had a bigger role. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ito and Kazuki walked along the gravel path, their arms just brushing. Their heads were bent in towards each other and their voices were hushed in an unmistakably intimate gesture. A light blush dusted Ito's face when Kazuki whispered a comment that the twins couldn't hear from their position behind a cherry blossom tree.

"Come on, we need to get closer," Wataru whispered to his twin.

"Yeah, closer," Kakeru repeated. Together they darted to one of the other trees on the other side of the path, wincing as gravel crunched under foot. Ito looked doubtfully behind him.

"I'm sure I heard someone behind us just now..." Kazuki glanced back to the twins vacated spying position. The blond stood still for a moment but hearing nothing tacked it down to Ito's imagination. "Yeah, it's probably nothing." The out of season exchange student agreed. However, the twins had unwittingly alerted a special sense he had developed since attending BL academy which dealt with surprise attacks from over excited males. The two lovers began moving down the path talking about inconsequential things until Ito spun around shouting "Aha!" in a moment of clichéd triumph. The twins froze halfway to their next hiding place before sharing a brief glance.

"You two!" the blond exclaimed. His hands crunched into fists and the twins knew he was mostly angry that other people had seen him so lovey-dovey with Ito, even though everyone at the academy already knew they were boyfriends.

"Why were you following us? Is there anything you need?" Ito asked looking like an exasperated mother admonishing her children.

"It's none of your business!" Wataru said, jutting his chin towards the couple.

"Leave us alone" Kakeru added.

"Well, we would leave you two to your own devices if you would stop following _us _around." Kazuki exclaimed. Honestly, those twins were so weird. _Why on earth do they keep following us around?_ Normally they followed anyone they came across but lately it seems they had become obsessed with Kazuki and Ito. _No, _Kazuki corrected, _it's Keita they've been stalking. The twins have also been teasing him more than anyone else. Could it be…? _"Why do you keep tracking Keita down? Do you like him or something?" Kazuki sounded light hearted but there was genuine concern in his eyes. The chairman had never heard of the twins developing a crush on anyone but they seemed like they would ambush the subject of their affection at every opportunity. If it was true that they liked Ito he would never have any privacy with the brunet.

The twins looked incensed at this suggestion. "No! Why would we like _him_?" Wataru asked with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Yeah, why him?" Kakeru casually draped his arm over his brother's shoulder. Ito looked relieved at first but then his expression quickly turned to anger. "I mean, look at him. He's not even pretty," The eldest twin nodded in agreement, "why would anyone like him?"

Kazuki started to protest until an enthusiastic "Honey!" sounded behind him and his love interest was mobbed by a certain blond.

"I found you honey..." Naruse-san enveloped the struggling teen in a hug that had restrained better men than the exchange student. The blond leaned in for a kiss but seeing the look on the chairman's face decided against it. "Hey, Endo? Can I borrow my honey for an hour or so? We never did get to go on that date. Would you like that, honey?" The blond glanced down at Ito whose face had turned scarlet and then at Kazuki whose face was a furious red.

The twins walked down the gravel path away from the confrontation. The sight of Naruse-san giving Ito such treatment sickened them for reasons they didn't like to acknowledge away from the protective shell of their shared bedroom. Wataru and Kakeru marched through the white walled buildings till they reached their dorm room, needing to get to a private and safe place before their tears overflowed. Wataru's shaking hand made unlocking the door a difficult task but one he quickly accomplished.

The twins gathered the duvet and pillows in their arms and arranged them into a nest-like structure. The two boys made themselves comfortable, with Kakeru's head nestled into the crook of his brother's neck. They took an unstable synchronised breath before they began to sob. It wasn't often that they allowed themselves to break down in that way but the sight of Naruse-san doting on the boy they envied so much was too much for them.

When the identical twins first arrived at school there wasn't anyone waiting for them, which hadn't concerned them at the time but now irritated them what with the fan-fare Ito had been given. The special treatment that Ito got was because his transfer was out of season for exchange students. Because he was a rarity. When Wataru and Kakeru started to attend class no one tried to befriend them but Ito, who wasn't special in anyway, was popular before he even arrived. They told themselves that it didn't matter, because even though they were alone they were alone together. Kakeru always knew his elder brother would take care of him and Wataru knew that Kakeru would always be there to back him up.

When Ito moved to the school all the clubs were clamouring for him to join but nobody had cared for the twins. Except Naruse-san. He had watched them while they played tennis and he had offered them a place in his club. It had made them feels so happy because being a twin wasn't always favourable. The boys would die if their twin was hurt but having a copy of you meant that people didn't treat you like you were special. This was simply because you weren't. You can't be one of a kind when there's a second you standing right there. However, Naruse-san treated them like they _were_ special. He had always looked at them like individuals not just copies of one another.

"Naruse-san is such a bastard," Wataru whispered, his trembling voice not suiting his words.

"But he's so kind," A tear slowly dripped down Kakeru's nose, staining his shirt where it fell.

"Not anymore, not since Ito came here," Wataru insisted. The younger brother moved himself so he was straddling Wataru's lap and draped his ivory arms around his twin's neck in a loose embrace.

"We shouldn't blame Ito. It was Naruse-san who started to call him 'honey' and it's not like they've ever dated or ever will." Wataru hated it when his brother was the voice of reason. He slowly nodded before burying himself in his brother's hair and Kakeru briefly placed a kiss against the bare neck of his twin in an understanding gesture.

"Why won't Naruse-san notice us?" Wataru's voice was somewhat muffled.

"Maybe he doesn't like threesomes?" They both gave a shaky laugh at this. They both knew no matter how much they liked Naruse-san they would have to share him or not have him at all. After all they did share everything, a room, a bed, so why not a boyfriend? It wasn't like they were adverse to the idea of twincest either. Ouran High School Host club had opened up a number of possibilities to the not so innocent boys.

The pair sobbed one last time before pulling away from their brother and wiping their eyes. Kakeru glanced in the mirror and briefly smiled at the image of the imitation boys sitting together in a cocoon of bed sheets looking pitiful and totally friendless. Why did they look so alone when they were together?

"Wataru?" The boy in question rubbed his red eyes and grunted in acknowledgement. "It'll be ok won't it? Even if Naruse-san doesn't notice us, it'll still be ok?"

"Yeah. We still have each other, right?" The elder twin gave a brave smile as Kakeru lay down on top of him.

"Yeah, so long as we're together it'll be ok." The belief in their mutual solidarity kept the twins strong despite their friendless state and despite the unlikelihood of Naruse-san suddenly declaring his love for them.

Kakeru glanced up at the identical face of his brother at the same time Wataru looked down. Wataru placed a chaste kiss on his sometimes annoying brother's lips. Kakeru sighed in satisfaction before resting his head on his brother's chest once more, their breathing synchronised.

"If Naruse-san ever does accept us I'm sleeping with him first." Wataru randomly said breaking the silence. Kakeru sat bolt upright.

"What? That's not fair! I'm the youngest I should go first." Kakeru didn't like the superior look in Wataru's eyes.

"No. I'm the eldest I get to go first. I have to protect you don't I? What kind of brother would I be if I left you all alone with an older man without making sure it was safe first?" Wataru childishly poked his tongue out before he was tackled by Kakeru. The next few minutes was filled with flailing limbs and heated screaming from pillow wielding boys. Despite their mutual love the boys were masters of fighting amongst themselves and when they got fighting there was very little that could break them up. However, one of those things was a certain blond shoving open their bedroom door.

"Shut up! Can't you two stop fighting for two seconds? I have to study and you're racket can be heard from downstairs!" Naruse-san stood in a defensive stance in case the twins attacked him like they'd done before. The two boys considered jumping on him again but didn't want him getting a good view of their red eyes. "I don't mean to be so harsh but I really need you to be quiet." _He looks so cute when he...when he stands there, _the twins thought, not being able to think of a time when Naruse-san didn't look cute.

"Of course Naruse-san." They both chimed giving him an ever-so-innocent smile.

"Ok. Thank you. Well I got to go now but I'll see you on the tennis court later, right?" The blond said before he left, giving the boys a lovely view of his toned bum. They shared a glance that said "_Would we ever miss an opportunity to ogle him?"_ before breaking down in laughter.

"Thank you God" Wataru whispered to the ceiling with his hands clasped together. Kakeru laughed, feeling content for the first time in a long while.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I would really love any feedback so don't forget to review!


End file.
